Hands Off!
by aburameclanhead
Summary: Lelouch discovers Nunnally's...feelings...for Rai.


Lelouch sat in his room with the curtains drawn and the lights out, brooding over his his sister's...feelings...for Rai.

:Yesterday:

Lelouch was walking down the hall with a tray of food, planning to eat his lunch in his room as always, when he noticed Nunnally's bedroom door was open. He walked up, peaked in and saw her eating rice and laughing and smiling...with Rai.

Lelouch had known about Rai being a very close friend of Nunnally's for a while, and he was the only one Lelouch would trust with the most important thing in his life. Rai's straightforwardness, skill, and loyalty had quickly made him Lelouch's most trusted friend.

Nothing seemed off, they laughed, and talked like usual. Rai had taken to looking after Nunnally, and they seemed to get along. Nunnally's room was littered with origami cranes the two had made together. Lelouch smiled, taking a look at the cranes he had to admit that she was improving, and since she met Rai she had been happier then ever. Lelouch felt a small pain in his chest that he couldn't identify.

The pair sat happily at the small tea-table, enjoying their meal, when Rai took his spoon and held it out for Nunnally. Lelouch's eyes grew wide, he wasn't going to...?

Nunnally opened her mouth up wide in the most adorable way and Rai fed her the spoonful of rice.

Lelouch's eye twitched. 'That bastard! How dare he?' It was common knowledge to anyone that knew Lelouch, Nunnally was off limits! 'Maybe I'm reading too much into this' he thought relaxing slightly.

Just then, Rai reached over and pulled a piece of rice off of her cheek, causing her to blush intensely.

'It's nothing, he was just helping, and Nunnally probably just felt embarrassed that she was eating so sloppily.' Lelouch lied to himself.

She returned the gesture. placing her hand on his cheek and asked Rai to close his eyes. He complied and leaned down so she could put the spoon in his mouth, but his lips instead met soft skin. Rai opened his eyes and saw he was kissing her cheek. "Oh, whoops. Guess one of us needs to see what we're doing, huh?" he laughed.

She giggled, "Uhuh." she blushed again.

But Lelouch had seen it, she moved her cheek in the way, she wanted him to kiss her. That bastard had stolen his little sisters heart.

:Now:

Lelouch wasn't taking this revelation well. He had spent the whole day planning a way to convince his sister that Rai wasn't worthy of her. Night had fallen and his plan was ready.

Rai had fallen asleep three hours ago. He slept peacefully, unaware of the danger awaiting him. The closet door creaked open, revealing Lelouch. The dark haired teen glided over to his former friend's bed and held up a straight-razor.

:The Next Day:

Lelouch awoke overjoyed, he spent all day with a smile. There was no way Nunnally would still like Rai after his new 'makeover'. He heard a knock at the door. 'Lelouch?'

It was Nunnally, 'Come in," She opened the door and rolled her chair in.

"Good morning Nunnally,"

"Good morning Lelouch, um, can we talk?"

"Of course, what is it?" he placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"It's about your friend, Rai," Lelouch tensed up, but tried to hide his displeasure.

"Really? What about him,"

"Nunnally started fidgeting and her face turned red, "I was wondering if you thought he was a good man."

"Of course, he is my best friend," he struggled not to vomit.

Nunnally seemed to brighten up at this. "That's good, well I meant do you trust him?" his eye twitched.

"Yeah, I'd trust him with my life,"

She looked extremely happy, "That's great! I have something to do," she said and hurried out of the room as fast as she could roll.

Lelouch, looked away from the door in shame. "I'm sorry Nunnally," a devious grin slowly spread across his face.

Nunnally heard a horrible scream as she rolled down the hallway, coming from Rai's room.

She opened the door, "Rai! What's wrong?"

Rai was on his knees in front of the mirror, looking at his shiny, bald head. "It's gone, how? Why?" he muttered frantically.

Lelouch stood outside, smirking.

"What's gone?" she rolled towards his voice.

Lelouch was stunned, he had somehow forgotten something so obvious. Nunnally was blind.

"N-nothing, every-thing's fine. I just lost something, I'm sure it'll turn up though," he brushed it of, not wanting to worry her.

"Rai, there's something I wanted to tell you, I-I like you!" she blurted out.

Rai seemed taken back at first but smiled, "Nunnally, that's wonderful. I feel exactly the same way," he took her hands and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Suddenly, they heard a thump outside. They rushed out of the room and found Lelouch unconscious on the floor.


End file.
